Rough Around the Edges
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: [Companions of the Night] While going on with her life, Kerry is stopped in college life by an attractive Michel. But why does he keep teasing her? [Lemon]


**Rough Around the Edges**

**Dedicated to RelenaFanel aka Eternal Contradiction**

AN: My first real fic on this pairing. Michel/Kerry. This is dedicated to the person who hooked me on their story to begin with.

Written By: LC

Disc.: I don't own them. VVV does!

Rated: M+ (LEMON)**

* * *

**

The shower felt extraordinary against her tired worn out body. It took a bit for her to work out the kinks in her neck, but after a good while they slowly dulled until she was sighing in relief.

Stepping outside the shower, her toes touched the cold marble of the tile floor, sending shivers up her spine as she wrapped the cotton white towel around her body.

Lately she'd been getting chills for no apparent reason but tonight seemed she was getting them in a variety of ways. The wind howled outside her bathroom window, making her body stand on edge at the way it bit and slashed at the glass from the outside.

Happy that she was indoors and not feeling those whipping winds, she rubbed the towel in her wet locks as she hummed softly to herself. Her mind coasted over the day's events and suddenly fell upon what had her on egg shells all day: Michel.

At first glance, it didn't appear to be him where she sat at the café. The man she saw seemed a bit more buff in the arms and had a distinct act of avoiding her, but that was what stirred her back thinking it was. He always seemed to act a part when out in the public. Looking up, she noted it was dark outside, probably just about an hour after sunset.

Cocking an eyebrow up as she watched his eyes travel up a young waitress' legs, an undeniable strike of jealousy hit her in the stomach and she had to turn her attention back to her own date.

Chad, a guy she'd met at college seemed to find her interesting enough to have the second date they were currently on. Currently, he found that talking to her about journalism was enough to keep her awake. Yes she was taking it up as a career major in college, but that necessarily didn't mean she had no other interests in the world and would rather talk of tension between a balding man and a woman with too much lipstick on compete for top anchor twenty-four seven.

"So what do you think Mr. Toby's chances are Kerry?" Chad asked as he took a swing of his soda cup before glancing up at her direction. His genuine smile was about the only thing that made the date decent, but even that was wearing thin on her. Shifting in her seat uncomfortably for the umpteenth time, Kerry giggled a fake laugh as she tried to remember what the question was.

"Okay I guess." Swiftly picking up her drink, she tried to usher down the sweet taste of her lemonade, blocking out another question as her mind shifted back toward what the Michel look-alike was doing. 'Probably getting ready to take the waitress out for a bite,' she grimaced at the irony in that thought as Chad leaned over and touched her hand softly. She blinked at first, trying to asses what exactly she had missed while blocking him out and made a note it must have been big because he was giving her a strange look.

"Kerry, I know we've only been out twice but do you think it would be alright if I asked you to go to dinner with me and my parents?" Just as soon as the words flowed from his mouth, her body shut down. Parents? What on God's given Earth made him think she was even close to the same level with him?

"I uh, I'm not really sure." An earnest attempt at trying to pick at something that clearly wasn't visible on the table cloth, Kerry kept her head down and tried to ignore answering the question. Maybe if she didn't give him a straight answer all night, she could tip-toe around the subject.

"Kerry, please…at least give me an honest straight answer." Damn. That wasn't going to work at all.

Her mind worked fast, her body tensing at the assault of the question rang in her head.

What the hell was she supposed to say to that?

"I find it hard to believe she would want to go see your parents when it's obvious she doesn't like their offspring just as much." Wow. That would have been a snippy way of saying it, but it did get right down to the- Hey wait. Her head snapped up to find two blue eyes staring coldly on the opposite end of the table…staring coldly at Chad's startled brown ones.

"I beg your pardon, but I'm trying to have a private conversation with my girlfriend here pal." Chad shot back and an inch of Michel's eyebrow shot up.

"Your girlfriend is it?" Glancing toward Kerry, he inclined to his head, allowing her to clarify for him.

"We're on…a date. But no, I'm not his girlfriend."

Before she could stop herself, she had admitted, she didn't see him as boyfriend material. He was nice, that was until he opened his mouth of course.

"I plan on making Kerry my girlfriend, so I'd advise you to back off before-" Michel quickly cut him off as he glared a cold, death threatening stare at him. It seemed to stifle the little fire that Chad had considered rage.

"Kerry I do believe you suffered enough for one night, don't you?" Presenting a hand to her, she watched as his eyes shifted from the lump of flesh that he found to be disgusted with to her pleading brown eyes.

In truth, she wanted to take his hand and runaway with him forever. But it wasn't possible, not with him being a vampire and all.

But at the same time, as she looked over toward the stiff of a date, and decided maybe it would be an awful relationship that would run sour after a few one night stands, but if she were ever able to move on, she had to follow through on this one dream, to be with him. Even if she knew he wouldn't be there come the next day.

Decision made, Kerry took his hand gratefully and excused herself from the date before turning back to smile at the vampire's curled and yet seductive one.

She heard Chad utter a few words but she wasn't paying much attention as Michel threw down a ten dollar bill and said it was for Kerry's tab before leading her into the parking lot of the café. His hands felt warm against her hands, and she almost thought it was romantic…that was until Michel turned around on his heel and hissed at her.

"What was that lump of filth doing with you anyway?" Kerry blinked. If she hadn't known any better of his usual calm exterior, she would swear she heard jealously in his words.

"Not that it's any of your business," Kerry pulled back her hand and she felt his reluctant hand letting go after a few seconds, "but I am allowed to date."

"That was a date? You must be joking."

Kerry's temper snapped then. "Well sorry but a human does like to feel appreciated every now and then and I thought just maybe I could have that, just for once." She yelled but lowered her voice just above a whisper as she said, "Unlike vampires who only love to toy with their next meal." The words slipped from her lips with a kick of venom, she hadn't meant to do nor had she even known she was even capable of sounding as such.

Michel just stood there and watched as she finally let her own words sink in. He wasn't hurt, but he wasn't pleased with what she said either.

'Well good, maybe he should learn he can't have everything he always wants,' Kerry thought before her eyes widened as he leaned in, pressing her against the back of a car.

"I always," he licked his lips, her mouth quivering from the sudden closeness, "get what I want Kerry."

Pressing his body up against hers, the bulge within his tight black jeans pressed against her thigh and she gulped down the cool air as her eyes rolled. His hands were pressed firmly on each side of her waist, until he inched them up so they lightly cupped the sides of her breasts.

God, Did he ever know how to toy with her without being seductive? Just once, she would have liked to walk away without having the ache between her legs.

Speaking of which, he was currently rubbing himself up against her as her hands were fisting into his dark locks while she tried to think rationally, it didn't happen.

And he now was rocking against her arousal, but he was going so slowly, she was close to pulling his hair out from his head. His lips brushed against her collarbone and she had to stifle a gasp as his tongue darted out and started to lick the perspiration off her skin.

Oh god his tongue felt like a gift. One of his hands had shifted over top on her left breast, squeezing tightly making her gasp out in pain and yet was getting more aroused by it. A finger flicked across the hardened nipple, making her bit her lower lip, the taste of iron mingling in her mouth when all his actions stopped. Without a moment to pass by them, his lips were on hers, demanding that he be allowed to taste the sweet nectar of her blood mixed in with her mouth. This however didn't frighten her at all and instead, she pressed her mouth against his, deepening the kiss while her hand swam to his cheek, cupping it as his groin pressed into her again, and this time more aggressively.

Kerry couldn't stop the moan that came out nor could she stop her body from ushering for Michel's to touch her everywhere. It was like an addiction she couldn't shake off; it was in her blood now and would never leave. He was an addiction.

The cool air crossed against her skin and suddenly opening her eyes, she found he slipped away. He was gone. She had finally caved and given him the chance to take her and he left her.

Kerry blinked. She had pulled herself up from the car, she was sure had trace marks of her body and Michel's as she walked away slowly before it sunk in what had just happened.

"You fucking jerk!" She screamed, but she wouldn't allow tears to slip down her cheeks. No she wouldn't give him that at least. That was the last time she would drop her guard down.

Running her fingers through her wet hair, she tried to block out the image of what they must have made in the lot and walked toward her bedroom which was linked to her bathroom. Just as she crossed the threshold, the sight of a man laid across her bed made her body go still.

Numbness. That's all she could feel as Michel pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Women take too much blessed time in the bathrooms." He stated as he languidly slicked back a piece of bang in his eye and watched her reaction turn sour.

"Get out."

"My my Kerry, why so cold." He purred seductively as he placed a hand over his heart like it had been stabbed.

Kerry tightened her hand that held the towel together at her chest as she walked only a few more feet toward him. She wouldn't place herself too close. He was no longer allowed to be near her and if she knew enough of his actions, he would persuade her.

"I said get out now!"

"Why such the hostility toward me, not long ago today you were practically undressing in the parking lot for me." Instead of ragging at the comment, she blushed and turned her head.

What the hell always seemed to get under her skin about him? He insulted her but she couldn't help loving the bastard and something told her by the way he looked, he knew it as well.

"I can't understand women…human or vampire for that matter." Michel walked briskly toward her as if she hadn't told him to leave her apartment, hadn't told him to leave her life. "They give you all the signs that they want to fuck and then turn around and just…disappear."

"You were the one who disappeared you asshole!" Kerry pointed a finger toward him but had to quickly pull back in order to snatch up the cotton towel that was slipping from her body and reveal all to the man in front of her.

"So then you did wish me to continue, even with some of your instructors turning the corner. I never knew you to be such an exhibitionist Kerry." He seemed to purr her name and she had to bite down on her lip hard to stop the want rushing down to the apex of her legs. She did notice though that he watched with a certain twinge of desire at her lips, almost as if he wanted to taste that blood that curled and slid down her throat.

The next thing she knew, her mind decided that if he could toy with her, then she certainly had the right to toy with him.

'That'll teach him whose in control of my body,' Kerry flicked her delicate tongue out and licked her lower lip, a smear of crimson glowing in the dim light of the room.

Whatever seemed to process through his mind, it was working toward her advantaged…she hoped. Michel's eyes were hazed over with a sudden desire, need. She had to gulp down whatever had made her lose air while she started to back away as he started in on her again.

Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to taunt a vampire with blood.

No that wasn't a good idea at all.

"Eeek!" Kerry squealed as Michel came after her, his eyes no longer calm and collective, but sinister and lustful. She would have been having the same look if it weren't for the way he stared at her with image of his next meal.

She couldn't find anything to put between herself and his advancing body. Mind still swimming with sinful ideas, she took off toward the shower, but he was two steps ahead of her, as always. As she managed to get passed the threshold he had cornered her and closed the bathroom door, leaving her all alone and naked in his presence. Just great, the one time he decided to bite and she was making the dumbest moves imaginable. She almost muttered her hatred of her job working at the convenient store for keeping her so weary all day.

'My death will be the cause of exhaustion due to overtime in a convenient store!?' Her mind raced, blood pumping as eyes trailed against contrasting features.

Too lost in her own thoughts of death, Michel had stopped and just stared at her, his one hand resting on his hip. It had to take her a few minutes to realize he was waiting for something. What the hell did he stop for? She almost bit out in disappointment but held back. There was something definitely disturbing about that and she knew it would only intrigue the vampire. She wasn't about to be someone's Kerry Bite.

At the name she almost laughed, but instead she held her ground. "What are you doing?" Trying to sound strong, it ended up sounding like she squeaked at him.

Stupid move, stupid stupid move, Kerry grounded in her mind. Michel didn't even blink as he stood there, not responding and apparently not caring about the question either.

Her heartbeat pounded in time with the tick of the clock sitting situated on the wall of the bathroom. Every second it ticked away a bit of her life, her breath stilled for the moment it would all be over. But after a good few minutes passed and she hadn't seen the big great light that was famous for when someone passed on, she had to get a hold of herself and reassess the situation. Michel now stood, stocked with a smirk of pure mischief, something that always made her want to wrangle his neck and yet kiss him senselessly. Something the vampire knew a little too much about as well.

"What do you want Michel?" Her voice became a bit stronger but not enough to impress him. Michel still standing glanced his eyes downward to her chest which suddenly felt pricks of needles. Kerry followed his gaze until her face contoured in disbelief. The towel which had been so firmly snug around her curves now was pooled about her feet on the floor, leaving her bare and open to the man trapping her. She didn't remember dropping it and her hand was still clutching at her chest. Had he used some sort of vampire telekinesis and dropped it without her noticing?

But when had he? She hadn't seen his eyes stray away from her unless she had actually done it herself. Shaking away the tremor of awkwardness, Kerry started to bend down to retrieve the towel when something trapped her wrist. Blocking her from touching the soft fabric, she found herself propelled backward until her back slammed against a bare wall and she could feel her muscles slowly curse her for the pressure placed on them. It felt like someone had knocked air out from her lungs then anything as she felt the space in front of her was currently being occupied. A man's body pressed up against her nude form and she gasped as at the feel of nails softly biting at her wrist. Glancing up, Kerry could see those lustful eyes that had made their appearance moments before and found that she had been pinned by Michel's body and pressure. His hand tightened just enough for her to jump from her thoughts while he placed his lips that still held some sort of smile she couldn't recognize against her hot skin on her neck. Her eyes fluttered back instinctively when they touched her skin; it felt like water against heated lava. A moan floated across her lips and she couldn't help herself gasp when she felt his other hand brush against her pelvis bone.

'Again with the torturing,' she thought.

Well she wasn't going to take it; she had had enough of this embarrassment and planned to take back her life before it was completely absorbed into his, if there was anything left that was.

With slowness as to not to be detected and also finding it hard to concentrate with Michel grazing his canines against her skin, Kerry slipped her knee up and brought it against the hard on between his legs. He gasped as he started to fall foreword and loosened his hold on her wrist. She had just enough time to pull away from him completely when she heard his knees hit the floor and guilt shook her core. He wasn't truly hurting her and he wasn't pressing her against his will.

Without being able to stop herself and finding it hard not to, she turned to find Michel slouched down on the floor, a panting of his breath as he tried to control the pain beneath his waist. She hadn't meant to hurt him and just when she started toward him, an arm flew out and wrapped itself tightly around her midsection, bringing her down to the cold marble tiles of the bathroom.

Never having the chance to screech, when she finally realized what happened she started to in frustration but it was quickly muffled by the cavity of Michel's mouth. Eyes tearing at the sides not for fear but pure anger for falling for his trick, Michel moved his hand across her eyes, wiping them away bit by bit as he pulled away and took a raged breath within his clenched teeth. "Did you honestly think you would get away from me so easily? I'm not your average man."

"You're no man!" She spat back and a muscle in his jaw ticked making her want to bite back what she had said.

"I'm not am I? You're correct. I'm far better than what you would call suitors and better looking than the average man you're age. And you shall always know my superiority over those lumps of flesh whenever you happen to get a glance by one of them. You're body will melt every time you think of me and you'll know," his tongue licked her lower lip which trembled for more, "you'll know that you can only become wet by my touch, by my name."

His dark rich chuckle left her feeling numb. Not numbness of fear or anger, but need. She needed him to fill the void that he had created long ago. When she was born, it was he who was chosen to make her whole again, even if it was only for a moment's passing. It was better then never feeling that wholeness at all.

That thought seemed to entertain her, making her oblivious to the smile laced about her drugged expression as Michel loosening his shirt and unzipped his slacks to allow them to become loose at the top. His other hand cupped her head as his mouth was taking over hers, while her head bent back until the coldness of the floor soaked into the warm skin of her back making her jump. Once his pants were slipping down his waist and finding that Kerry was staring at his erection, he purred into her ear, ushering for her to touch it. Raising a hand daringly, she placed her fingertip to his dick's tip and watched as it seemed to stir pleasure within his body. After the first initial touch, she pumped her hand down experimentally and found him groaning with pleasant waves of ecstasy.

The pace matched her heart beat which was racing in her head until finally a larger hand came over top of hers and halted her actions. "You go any further and this won't be any fun now, will it?" He didn't seem to for an answer as he pulled her hand away and smoothed it down the front of her chest. She moaned when he flicked a nipple, her back arching up to give him more of herself to him.

He was probably getting her ready to slide into her, she thought. But when she felt his weight disappear she just about screamed in frustration when two hands were placed at her waist, as her body was picked up and carried. Strong arms were now snug against her chest as her back was up against a thick naked chest. Turning her head to the side, Michel was now completely nude and walking to the shower. Setting the temperature to a heat that left piles of steam pour about the room, he pulled himself and Kerry in before shutting the glass door. Kerry touched the bottom of the tub when she felt her body twist on its heel and once again her body was up against the wall, this time in the shower as Michel's erection brushed against her arousal. She moaned, the warmth of the steam filling her lungs and warming her chest.

Michel nipped against her collarbone as her fingers dove into the now wet slick black strands while his hands picked her legs up and made them lock around his waist.

"Tell me Kerry, when you were a little girl dancing in a princess dress, did you ever think of being fucked by a vampire who couldn't seem to get your blood out of his system. Huh?" He bucked his hips, making her head roll back and showcase her pearl streaked neck. "Did you ever dream of finding that special someone who would love you eternally and marry you?" Again he bucked his hips, making his cock brush harshly against her folds. Kerry whimpered as she tried to brush her hips back but couldn't as he held her pinned to the wall. "And here you are now, thriving and moaning for a vampire, someone who lived longer than you can imagine to take your precious innocence away." His mouth encased a taut nipple as he bucked his hips again, this time the head of his erection just slipping between the folds and putting pressure, making the woman writhe before screaming.

"Tell me Kerry, what is it you want? You're fairy tale ideals or pure raw sexual pleasure that will only leave you thirsting for more?" He rid his mouth of her nipple as he scrapped his mouth over hers, just ghosting about as his eyes danced with interest of her answer. "Do you want lumps of flesh like Chad or do you wish to have supernatural sex with a night walker like me?" His question seemed to stir more thoughts than she wanted to have at that moment.

"I want," she started, her breath barely being drawn, "I want you." Her eyes finally connected with his and they stared at one another, afraid to break away what intensity they were currently sharing. "I want…" she paused as her hands twisted behind his neck, "I want all of you Michel." Tears unshed wanted to be unleashed beneath her eyes but she wouldn't allow them to fall until pleasure rocked her entire body, until Michel filled her completely.

Light flickered within his eyes she'd never seen before. They almost looked as though they were strobe lights the way they danced about his irises before twisting back into the same color of blue.

"Good." A smile graced his lips and this time, Kerry could find no sarcasm, no menace to it. He simply smiled.

And for once, Kerry didn't stop herself from smiling as she arched up and kissed his lips.

The streaming of the water continued to pound on their bodies as the heat rouse their skin even more. Michel lifted one of her small petite hands above her head and pinned it against the wall like he'd down outside the shower as he maneuvered his sex just below hers.

"No regrets?" He teased, but Kerry knew the hidden meaning behind his words. He was not teasing but testing her. Michel was always about principles and never would break her soul.

"None." She breathed and Michel didn't need to express anything further with words as he closed his lips against hers. Hiking her body up just a tad, he bit her lower lip causing pain and blood to slowly seep in her mouth as he picked his hips up and slammed into her entrance, leaving her breathless and silent. Even if she wanted to scream from the agonizing pain that over took her it only would have been muffled and swallowed by the vampire's mouth. Words floated into her mind about it always hurting the first time but even so, it felt so much more than what others explained it to be. A silent tear slid down her face, mingling with the water droplets from the shower. Sucking in a shallow breath, Kerry tried to move but was immobile by Michel's body.

"Don't move," He whispered in her ear harshly. Kerry simply nodded and whimpered when she felt his teeth nipping her earlobe. His chin dug into her shoulder as he rested there, waiting. Maybe he was waiting for her body to adjust to his size and girth intruding. Or he could simply be torturing her with the slowness. She truly didn't know but wouldn't voice it. If it meant he would stay longer then it was alright.

When he did move there was no pain of being stretched in half. No, instead she felt like her body was echoing with pleasure. It was small at first, but soon Michel had picked up his pace, each move liquefying and melting her against his form. Moans filtered through the tiny space and it wasn't until Michel initiated a searing kiss that left her breathless that Kerry realized it had been her.

Thrust for thrust, he brought her closer to the edge before he lifted a thigh up higher and slammed hard into her that she screamed. Any vision was lost as she saw nothing but hot white behind her eye lids. A growl told her to open her eyes, but it was so damn hard to. Something seized her chin and pulled her back down to face Michel's straining face as he growled a command to watch him as he came. She watched and oh what a sight it was.

He crashed into his release within seconds of her watching. Her name rumbled low under his breath as he came while hot semen shot through her and made her orgasm again, clenching him tighter.

Steam rolled off their slick bodies as Kerry let her forehead fall to Michel's broad shoulder and sighed with satisfaction. One of Michel's hands squeezed her thigh, making her turn her head slightly to see his eyes full of energy with a matching smirk. "Don't fall asleep now." Before she could say anything, Kerry was flipped around, her breasts flattened against the wall all the while she could feel Michel grow hard inside of her again, making her wet again.

"Were far from over," A whisper kissed her ear before he pulled out and plunged into her as her body smashed against the wall, "Far from over my Kerry." A warm hot tongue trailed along her jaw line and she moaned. Dear God, she was going to have to call out of work in the morning.

FIN


End file.
